Wild Wild West
by HuggyBears
Summary: The name itself can tell you what this story is about. Thanks Yamiisane for correction. A birthday gift.


_Hello friends,_

Me and my lil huggybear Tina wrote a Teslen Fanfiction for our friend's Birthday - Zoe, again, happy birthday. We hope you like this story. We love you.

Btw, it would be great to see some reviews, please, let us know, what do you think. Thanks.

* * *

_**Wild Wild West**_

Dust was flying in the air and some people on the streets was watching sunset. Small town was starting a very new day and people were walking from house to house and their conversation was filled with words of something similar to a reborn. Actually, they all had a great mood.

I was standing on the terrace, watching all the people living their lives. Something was different. I was able to feel it. I was supposed to figure it out in a while. When my sight came to my body, I was shocked. I almost started to freak out. What was happening to me?

„I have never worn a dress like this one," it was the first thought that came to my mind.

Wind blown through my hair. It was really strange feeling. I came closer to the edge of the terrace. The wind was stronger and stronger and it was blowing all the dust in the air. It seems like the dust is going to cover sky. Dust cloud.

Suddenly the wind blow stronger and from the claud a strange men came. He was riding his black horse, his gun was shining in the suns rays. The strange man was wearing black suit, with black hat. He had devilish smile.

I feel like I know him from somewhere, but all I can see is his smile. I need to see his eyes.

He is rising his face to me. I know those eyes. I know him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I almost shouted.

Those were John's eyes.

My body was shaking, the pictures that started to show on my mind was scary and I didn't know what to do. _Should I go and deal with this terrible feeling? Should I meet the man who just came into the town and makes me remember all of my past?_

There was no other option. Her hands was slowly sliding from the rail. After her fingers touched the dress she was wearing, everything ... all feelings came back and the way she was feeling was even worse. When she were going downstairs, she was able to hear the music from the town bar. People's laugh, a sound of piano and a soft woman voice reminded her of something that never happened to her.

The dust cover was making the town darker. She was approaching the bar and when she realized that her breathing isn't deep anymore, her steps were faster then before. She wanted to hide herself in the bar, even if she hated it there.

She stepped in. The good old smell of the bar surrounded her. She started to scann all the people there. Everything seems to be normal, even when she hated this place she felt like she belongs there. Music was playing, barman was standing behind bar and he was talking to some men. They turned to her. She know them. Their faces, their eyes and smiles. One of them blinked at her. "Henry?" She tought to herself. She came closer to the bar when suddenly a hand appeared on her waist. She looked down. Those hands, fingers of the master. She raised her eyes to meet eyes of the man.

"My lady." He whispered on her ear. "My sheriff." She replied to him. "Why in bloody hell I said that?" She thought.

Something is definitely wrong. This is not happeinng. Maybe I can close my eyes, and when I will open them, everything will be ok. Ok I'm closing my eyes and now I'm opening them and ... NO I'm still here. Some men started to shout sheriffs name. He kissed me on my neck. His breath on my neck, his lips. "I will be right back my lady." Again he whispered to my ear. "Nikola." I whispered back.

Nikola dissapeared and I felt alone. Everyone was smiling at me, so was smiling back. Suddenly the wind went stronger again and man in black appeared on doorstep. He was smiling. He was smiling at me. No music is playing now, people around stopped talking. Everyone wass quite. Everyone was watching me and John. He made two steps and he was standing in front of me. He was looking into my eyes . I didn't know what to say. He took my hand.

„Hey, pretty lady, do we know each other from somewhere?" he asked me and pushed me towards his body. There was such a big strength in his arms.

I was trying to step back .. step away from him, but his clasp was too strong.

„Let me be!" I was yelling.

„Let her go." I heard someone's voice. Familiar voice.

„What if I don't!" John answered and pushed me towards his body more then a moment ago. I could feel my bones breaking. I couldn't breath.

„Do you think when you are the sheriff, your word means something to me?"

One man behind John stood up and went to him. John already knew what was happening behind him and before the man tried to save Helen, John took out his gun and he shut him.

„Stay on your place and nothing will happen to you!" John said and he was ready to leave the bar. With Helen.

„You know I won't let you go with her." Nikola said and a mix of feelings filled his mind. If he has to kill him, he is ready to do it. Everyone was able to see it in his eyes. He cared about Helen but he has never admited it.

John was strong man. He knew that Nikola had no chance against him. At least he thought that. But he was wrong.

John turned to leave but Nikola stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going? I won't let you leave with her." Anger was in his voice.

Nikola was way smaller than John but he had the courage. He felt like the knight in the old fairytale which his grandmother used to read him. He felt like the brave knight Nikola Tesla from the Tale of Sanctuaryland. Nikola took Helen's hand and he pushed her to him but at the same time John pushed her his way so Helen stayed somewhere in the middle of them.

„You aren't a man, I can bet you even don't love this woman, she is going to be only your victim!" Nikola was feeling hopeless, he didn't want him to hurt Helen. He needed to know the way how could he get Helen away from him and solve this situation only between the two of them.

„If you need to feel like a man, let her go and let's solve this problem immediately, but only me and you," Nikola suggested and stepped away from Helen. He was so afraid of the movement he just did. He dropped Helen's hand and was waiting for John's reaction. He was suprised when John let Helen go.

„Ok, let's solve it like men!"

"Let's solve it like men." John repeated after him. Nikola went outside and John went after him. They stopped right in the middle of street, staring at each other and slowly moving to their ends of the street.

Helen was watching them. Why do I feel this? Is this even real? What if John kills Nikola? Questions were running through Helens mind.

Nikola and John were still standing there, staring at each other. Their hands, fingers were ready to took out their guns and kill. Both were waiting for the moment.

The Sun was high on the sky. Dust was flying in the air.

A dog barked in the backround.

Tear of sweat runned down from Nikolas forehead. Tension was in the air.

Helen watched both men with fear in her eyes. They were waiting and waiting and waiting ...

When suddenly ...

People were watching them, they were too shocked to be able to stop them. The quiet atmosphere was strange. After a short moment, someone shot. Helen didn't want to know the result of this fight so she closed her eyes.

„Ah!" Helen woke up. Her body was shaking, she had drops of sweat on her forehead and she couldn't breath. Actually her breathing was too fast to let her breath deeply. Her eyes started to run over the room and when she realized that she was still in the bed, she returned into the position she was in before and approached Nikola's body. She cuddled to him and closed her eyes. She was so happy he was still there.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
